End Of The Dream
by protohyuuga
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for a contest on onemanga. The tale of Blues and the end of the era.


**Hello there! This is a fic I wrote for onemanga forum's story writing contest #3. The contest ends on the 9th of this month and voting for the winner will begin then. The contest was broken down into the catagories; ameture and advanced. This story was entered in the advanced contest with the theme being "Dream". Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I will be sure to let you all know what place I come in.**

End of the Dream

A cool, soft breeze swept through the vast nearly empty emerald green fields of central Ireland. No cities, no technology, nothing as far as his robotic eyes could see. Only the peaceful knee-high grass stood beside him. Another breeze, this time it blew his heavy yellow scarf before it continued across the grass. It had been a long time since Blues had been disturbed by Wiley. True, Wiley was dead, but not even Forte wreaked havoc. Rock, Roll, and Light were living happily together. No longer were they on guard for the random plots and ploys of Dr. Wiley. Since Wiley's death eleven years ago, no one had risen to take his place. The world had not seen such peacefulness since before mankind existed.

He knew he at least should morn. Aside from framing Blues, Wiley had never really carried ill-will towards his eldest "son". Wiley's one true son, Forte, was depressed for a short time but Blues didn't really feel anything. Dr. Light was sad that his once best friend and partner was actually dead. The news hit him very hard. Rock and Roll, having no real connection to him, were not saddened at all. Roll even went so far as to celebrate until Light came home early from a conference and ended it.

After the Eighth Robot War, Wiley had no time to build new robots so his legacy lives through Blues and Forte. The new era that sprang to life at Wiley's end was one that Blues enjoyed. He spent his days wandering and whistling. He walked from place to place looking for a peaceful spot to lounge in until he felt the need to move. He could teleport yes, but he liked to enjoy the scenery and the feel of the wind against his face. Through his wandering, only one person knew where he was; Kalinka Cossack. She was the only person he felt at ease around. Her father too, Blues felt at ease around. He felt that they were more of a family then Light and Wiley had been.

A few years after Wiley's death, Blues went to Light's lab and erased the tracking program from his database. When Light made his shield, he implanted a tracking chip to keep in touch with his eldest son. Blues resented it and took his chance at disabling it. He then gave Kalinka a special wrist computer that had the tracking signal as well as a way to contact Blues. As Blues stood and gazed out over the field, his communicator activated and Kalinka's voice sounded in his head shortly after a slight burst of static.

"Uh, Blues?" Kalinka's voice sounded abnormal worried almost. "Hey Kalinka." Blues talked with his left hand held to his temple.

"What's up?"

"Uh...well... Dr. Light sent a message to my dad saying that he needed to talk to you."

"And? Like I'll come running."

"Well the message said that Forte was there and that he had a disk to show the entire Light family." She said briskly before adding; "I think it's really important and that you should check it out."

"..."

"Uh...Blues? Are you still there?"

"I'll go on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"YOU have to come too." A smirk crept to his face. He knew she'd accept, ever since he'd saved her from Wiley when she was a small girl Kalinka had been practically in love with him. That, and it had been a few months since she had seen him in person (so to speak) and she had been bugging him to come by for a visit.

"Deal!" She squealed in a high pitched tone that could almost shatter crystal.

"Alright, stand by. I'm teleporting...now!" He said as his body turned into red energy and transferred to the Cossack's lab in Russia.

Before Blues had even completely materialized, Kalinka's voice sounded off again and she tackled him to the floor.

"BLUES!!" She cried in glee and pulled herself off him.

As she stood up, Blues noticed a few slight changes in her appearance since the last time they met. For one, she was about an inch taller; rising to a height of 5'6. Her hair, a light brown color, was also longer, falling to just below her shoulders. As it was winter here in Russia, Kalinka was wearing a traditional Russian fur coat with a red ribbon tied around her neck; in a similar fashion to how Blues wore his bright yellow scarf. Underneath her open coat, she wore a plain white shirt and red pants. Her boots were red with white laces and a white fluff at the top. She now had colored contacts, changing her eyes from black to an icy blue. Kalinka's expression went from ecstatic, to calm, to angry in a matter of moments. As her face turned mad, she placed her left hand on her hip and glared at Blues.

"So why haven't you come by for visits?" She asked as Blues rose from the ground to stand at his full 6 foot even.

"Well-" Blues started before Kalinka interrupted. "You told me you'd come by a month ago!"

"Well-" Blues started again but was interrupted by Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack entering the room. The Old Russian scientist who, although getting up in the years at fifty-seven, was the youngest between Light, Wiley, and himself. His honey brown hair and full beard had no traces of age and looked like they belonged to a younger man. His six foot four frame showed no negatives of age either. The only feature of Cossack's that showed his true age were his ocean green eyes. His choice of clothing was a simple white lab coat and green pants. He wore a brown tie and a simple white, button-up shirt. His shoes too were a simple pair of black dress shoes. "Ah, Blues! Welcome, welcome!" Cossack says, walking over to Blues and shaking his hand. "So Kalinka convinced you to go huh?" He said in a thick, old-style Russian accent. "Yeah, she sure did." Blues answered. "I have just upgraded my jet; if you want to fly it would only take about 35 minutes." He spoke "Nah, I think we'll just teleport. I don't really like flying." "Well alright then. Comeback later you hear?"

"Yeah..." Blues answered.

"Alright Papa, we're off!" Kalinka said as she trotted behind Blues and placed a hand on his shield. Then, in a flash of red light, they arrived in Thomas Light's lab in Japan.

"Well, lets get this over quickly..." Blues mumbled as he and Kalinka materialized in Light's guest bedroom.

The room was a clean, pure white as was all of the furniture; which included a bed and desk with chair. A chrome lamp stood in the corner opposite the door, next to the desk. Atop the desk sat a flat screen computer monitor and its tower. In a brisk stride, Blues crossed the all white room and palmed the door key to open it. As the metallic door rose into its slot with a nearly silent swoosh, Blues and Kalinka exited the room and walked through the halls of the lab till they arrived in the main room where Rock, Roll, Rush, Light, Forte, and Treble sat waiting. The room was a decent size that held all of them comfortably. It had several chairs around a circular table and a large monitor sat engraved into the wall parallel to the door.

"Ah, he's here." Dr. Light said joyously as he sprang out of his chair. "And Kalinka, your here as well. Welcome. You must tell Mikhail to drop by sometime."

"Hello Dr. Light, and I'll send him the next time he has time." She said with a grin and bow.

"Take care of the meetings later. Now, what is this about?" Blues said looking around the room at everyone.

On the opposite side of the table, sitting farthest from everyone, was Forte. Wiley's "Greatest Creation" bent on destroying Rock. He was built a battle Robot Master unlike Blues and Rock and his armor was the first evidence to it. It was ebony black with polished yellow lacing. His head was designed aerodynamically so Forte could move as swiftly as possible. His buster was similar to Rock's but augmented to fire more quickly and rather than firing plasma like Rock and Blues, he fired Bassium; the strongest energy on Earth. The oddest thing about Forte's appearance was the purple emblem on his helmet. It was not a large "W" like Wiley put on all his other creations, it was more a cross shape than anything else.

Sitting directly in front of the monitor at the table was Dr. Light. The aged genius had had white hair and a white beard in all the photos Blues saw of him; which, if the dates were true, went back fifteen years. At sixty-three, Light was still keeping active in science by building and designing robots to help the human race. His crystal clear blue eyes sparkled behind his bi-spectacles with intellectual power. He was almost always seen with a white lab coat and red tie. He wore plain brown pants and simple black shoes.

At Light's left sat Rock. Blues' first sibling. A side from a few upgrades and personality traits, he and Blues were identical. One of the changed features was that Rock looked noticeably younger; where Blues looked in his late teens early, Rock looked around twelve to thirteen. Blues stood at a solid six foot, Rock stood at a five foot two. Rock's eyes had the look of a small boy full of joy and happiness. Personality wise, he was the perfect assistant. Light had built him with the same programming as Blues and claimed that Rock was the way he was because he wanted to be. Rock's innocence and lack of wanting to hurt anyone mortally may just be why Forte couldn't defeat him. In the few skirmishes Blues and he had, Blues was surprised at how powerful Rock was. He fought to his fullest without any doubt of losing. Blues had determined that it was his reflexes that gave him power. Even without the strength and speed components that Forte had, Rock was able to keep up flawlessly. The only thing that let Blues keep up with Rock and Forte was his intelligence. Blues was built just to prove it could happen, Rock was built to replace Blues and to be a lab assistant, and Forte was built to destroy Rock and aid Wiley. The key thing that Blues had over Rock and Forte was that he was built by two geniuses, not one each. Blues had no limiters on anything he could do; he was free to learn anything he wanted. Forte was limited to whatever would give him an edge in fighting and Rock to whatever he deemed in order to protect Light. Blues thought for himself and did not have to obey anyone. Both Rock and Forte had to obey the three Laws of Robotics, although Forte had modified Laws that replaced "humans" with "Wiley".

Finally, to the left of Rock sat Roll. Roll was built shortly after Rock and was there to help him. She was Blues' only sister but they had never really spoken. She was built to appear as Rock's little sister and she looked like she was eight or nine. Built wearing a red dress with a white ribbon, she looked just like a little girl. Her hair was blond. She was much like Rock in that she didn't like violence either. She was a kind, caring robot who wanted nothing more than to live happily with her family.

"Wiley left me some messages for everyone here." Forte spoke up from the corner he was sitting in, drawing Blues' attention as well as everyone else's.

"And you waited almost twelve years to pass 'em along?" Blues retorted with sarcasium.

"No. I just got them idiot. Now shut up so we can get this over with." Forte walked over to Light's computer and inserted a disc. For a moment the screen remained black, which Dr. Light and Forte used to take their seats and Kalinka found one next to Roll; Blues remained standing.

As everyone waited silently, a large, red "W", Dr. Wiley's emblem, appeared in the middle of the screen before Wiley himself appeared. It was immediately evident that he was in poor health. His skin was pale and sagging, whereas he looked relatively good for his age just before the eighth war. His clothing, his trademark with lab coat and red cape, was dirty and ripped. His hair had almost completely fallen out and his mustache was filthy with oil and grease. His teeth, which normally were a clean white, were broken and yellow. His eyes had almost lost all their color and it appeared that cataracts were forming over both. None the less, Wiley held his skull cane in his left hand and he was sitting in his over-sized skull chair that could have fit well in a throne room.

Finally, after just staring into the screen for several minutes, Wiley started to speak. "If you are watching this, then death has finally come for me. But I have some unfinished business and I must tell a few things while I am still sane enough to do so." During a short pause, Wiley coughed violently and Light mumbled something that sounded like tuberculosis. "First, I speak to Thomas. Tom, you were the only real friend I had, and at the same time you were my greatest rival and worst enemy. You are the only one alive who knows of my life before robotics. You also know me well enough to know that I don't rest once I have started something, even if I don't want to finish it half way through. I'd hope you don't need an explanation as to why I tried to take over the world so many times. With my own personality flaws, I attempted eight times so far and for that I am sorry. But we will meet again soon and I promise things will be over by then." When Wiley finished, he paused again and that's when Blues noticed Light was crying silently and Rock and Roll had moved to either side of him and patted his back. Blues, and everyone else for that matter, moved their gazes back to the monitor because Wiley cleared his throat to speak.

"Next I address Blues. You were the pride of Light and I. The world's first robot with a life-like AI. Your personality was like that of an actual boy and somehow you taught yourself how to whistle. That annoying feature alone showed the world that you were far different from anything else now and what was to come. Those three years that you, Tom, and I spent together were the happiest in my life. But that accident ended it. You and you alone did what no other being had ever done; you brought me out of depression and sent me back into it. When I had left Tom, I thought a lot about you and realized that you had nothing in common with him. This is why I have come to the decision that when we meet again, you will receive the same fate as Thomas."

When Wiley finished speaking, this time he did not pause for more than a few seconds. "Forte, I speak to you now. You are my greatest creation to date. It is only your own arrogance and pride that stop you from destroying Rock. Even though you are designed on Rock, and in turn on Blues, you feature more power, more speed, and more strength without the cost of weight. Your core energy is the strongest energy on Earth. Energy I myself found by pure accident. However, somewhere along the lines of your creation I gave you a unique ability that only one other robot master processed; Blues. Yes, you too have the power to disobey me and you due so when you feel I am more able to destroy Rock than you are. With or without your flaws, you were the most valuable robot master I have made. You gave me the energy, and showed me my mistakes in creating robots. And if not for you, I wouldn't have Tom's blueprints!" Wiley had started cackling with laughter but it suddenly triggered his illness and he began coughing horribly, even coughing up blood. Once he recovered, he began speaking again.

"Finally, I look towards Rock." He took a deep sigh before continuing; "Rock, you have been a thorn in my side since I made the mistake of not reprogramming you all those years ago. I admit, I did not see your potential for combat. But I must thank you. You gave me many things without even realizing it. For one, you gave me Forte. And if you were not converted into a battle robot, I would have taken over the world on my first try. Which, in turn, I may not have reached this point in my career. So thank you Rock, for you will be the first one I destroy twelve years from now! For, I will return and destroy you all!!" With that Wiley started his mad laughing again but quickly it turned to coughing for several minutes before the screen displayed his W again. For a short time no one said anything, no one even took their eyes off the screen.

Finally, Light spoke up. "What did he mean Forte?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that during the seventh war, he had me break into your lab and I found some advanced blueprints. When I gave them to Wiley, he just ignored them but when the eighth was ended, Wiley started working on something but he wouldn't let anything into his lab. Not even me."

"Were those plans in my vault?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know how Wiley predicted his own death and yet he said he'd be back in twelve years."

"How advanced are these plans of yours Pops?" Blues joined the questions.

"They are...more advanced than anything else on Earth. Compared to your blueprints when you were in design, they are four times as advanced."

"And Wiley has these plans, as well as the strongest energy in the world, and the know-how to build a robot master with them?" Rock too joined in.

"Yes. Worse is that he may have it in a capsule to finish building it. And if his prediction of twelve years is correct, then his prediction of our ends may hold true also."

"How close is your new robot master to completion?" Rock asked nervously.

"Not close enough. I have him in a capsule because his completion is outside my lifespan."

In all the years Blues had known Light, Roll, and Rock, he'd never seen either of them this worried. Forte too, his look of confidence was gone, replaced with worry and traces of fear. Even Blues had to admit he was fearful. Although he would never admit it, Blues was the oldest of the robot masters, and since his creation, he'd never been upgraded so he was outclassed with the current robots. Wiley's new robot, if it held up to it's name, would put Blues to shame.

"So what will you do?" Blues spoke to everyone but in particular, Dr. Light.

"Well, I'll upgrade Rock to the highest I can, and if he lets me, I'll upgrade Forte." He looked at Forte for an answer and got a sharp nod. "I assume you don't want me to fix you?" Light asked towards Blues' energy glitch.

"You've asked before and I still give you the same answer." Blues said with a shake of his head.

"Very well then." Light placed his attention on Kalinka who had remained silent the entire time. "I know your father hates war and violence, but could you have him think of anything that will help us? I know that once Wiley has gotten us, your father will be next."

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Kalinka said.

"Well, we're off. See ya Pops!" Blues said as he placed his right hand on Kalinka's left shoulder and teleported back to the Russian lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Three Days later... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blues was wandering the plains of Northern Africa thinking of Wiley's ominous message. It was nearing sunset, six days remained before the aniversity of the end of the Eighth Robot War. The area was peaceful. Tall, wild, golden grass covered the plain. Sahara trees were scattered here and there and wild animals were everywhere. Giraffes, elephants, rhinos, lions, snakes, gazail, cheetah, and wilderbeast were only a fraction of land animals to name. Up above, hawks, buzzards, vultures, and other birds flew around searching for places to eat or to avoid being eaten. In his path of travel, a village was looming off in the distance. Hunters, probably from the village ahead, were seen looking for and tracking their next meal. As Blues neared the village, four highly decorated men walked to meet him. Each man was wearing a skirt of thick animal hide with bright feathers around the waist. Each also carried a long spear and a shield. Around their necks, they wore multitudes of necklaces made of massive animal teeth and on their heads were headbands with more feathers. Under their eyes they had red and black paints to show their place among the other warriors. When the four warriors approached, Blues stopped and so did they. Then, the two in the middle took three steps straight back and two to the side so that they were behind the other two. As they did this, Blues noticed a very small; old man was behind them the entire time. He wore more feathers than all four warriors combined and Blues figured he was the village elder. He kept walking until he was three feet away from Blues before stopping and looking up at him.

"Do you speck englass?" The Elder spoke, barely speaking it himself.

"Yes."

"Good, this will be easier den. I am the leader of dis tribe of" He said waving his hand out to indicate the village. "Zulanoms. Descendents of the ancient Zulu tribe. I do not know who you are but I have dreamed of you many time. This last time, I dream of your demise."

"So you had a bad dream. Big deal."

"You not understand. We are not connected to da outside world; however, we get information from time to time. Long ago, I dreamed that a red robit would save a little girl from a mad man. Six months later, I get word that a little girl was rescued by a red robit. In this dream, there is two red robits. You and another. The other has long yellow hair and horns on his red head. He is the same as the mad man you save the girl from."

"If...if it's true, than how can I change it?" "You cannot, your fate is sealed. You can save the girl from the mad man again though."

"How? Wiley is dead."

"Aren't you listening? The mad man and red robit are the same."

"What!?"

"I have delivered my message and must go now. Goodbye and good luck." The little man said as he turned and walked back towards his village, his four warriors following behind.

"Right..." Blues mumbled to himself. His will to travel gone, he teleported to Russia.

As Blues appeared in Cossack's lab, he had materialized in his entertainment room where he saw Kalinka sleeping on a couch. Quietly, Blues left the room and went to Cossack's laboratory at the top floor of the building. When he entered the room, He saw Cossack working on a large robot but it did not yet have a head. It stood at about 9' even and had a huge buster cannon on his left arm. It had no color yet, a side from the gray of the refined steel. The machine appeared to have a chest cannon as well because that was where Cossack was currently working at. As Cossack stopped wielding, Blues made his presence noticed with a clearing of his throat.

"Ah, Blues! What brings you?"

"Nothing really, just stopped by for a visit..."

"Ah, well take a look at my newest creation. At first, it was supposed to be a suit for construction but when Kalinka told me what Wiley had said and asked me to help, I converted it to a war-machine. When it's finished, it will be able to carry a rider for operation. Soon I shall start building a suit for the operator so they will be safer."

"Well I'm glad you're not like Wiley." Blues replied with a chuckle. "You could really make some money if you made those things for countries in war."

"No, this is the one and only I will ever make."

"Well that's the way it should be."

"So how long will you be staying this time?" Cossack asked as he put down his tools and took off his wielders mask.

"You know, till I feel ready to move."

"Well you are welcome to stay as long as you want. Kalinka would really enjoy it."

"I know."

"So do we know when Albert is supposed to make his return?"

"Not exactly, no. He said he'd return in twelve years, so it's probably happening within a few weeks. Forte in combing all of Wiley's bases to see which one he may come from. But so far..." Blues left his sentence hanging as he turned to walk out.

"Are we sure this isn't just something he made to scare us? Maybe he made this and then died, with no connections." Cossack looked generally worried and Blues could tell he was worried about Kalinka.

"Don't worry doc, I'll keep you guys safe. I promise." Blues said as he walked out and back down into the room Kalinka was in.

When he got there, Kalinka began to stir and Blues took a seat in the chair opposite her. When she finally sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Blues for a few seconds before it registered that Blues was here.

"Blues! What are you doing here?"

"Just sitten' around."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes really."

"And how long do you intend to stay?" Kalinka broke her gaze to look down at the floor.

"Will you stay until Wiley shows up?" Blues could tell that she was just as worried as her father. The difference was that she wasn't worried about herself or her father, she was worried about Blues.

"Yeah, I'll stay. But what's up with you? Why are you so tired?" "Uh...no reason." She said still staring at the floor.

"Right..." Blues said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Day Of Reckoning- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blues! Blues!" Kalinka's voice sounded from the bedroom below.

Blues had opened a window in the room, which was one the highest floor of Cossack's lab, and climbed out onto the roof. He had grown tired from sitting around inside all day and felt the need to be outside. Even though a blizzard was raging at the moment. However, Kalinka's voice had an urgent tone to it so Blues climbed back in to see Kalinka standing by the door.

"Dr. Light is here, he wants to speak to you privately." She said as he shut the window behind him.

"...Alright, I guess. How long has he been here?"

"He just arrived a moment ago, by himself."

"..." Blues said nothing as he stepped forward to leave the room.

"He's downstairs by the way." Kalinka said indicating to the entertainment room and following Blues out the room.

As Blues descended the stairs and halls of the luxurious laboratory, filled with Russian pride and valor, he didn't know what to think. If Wiley had returned, it would be Blues heading to Light not the other way around. Another thing he pondered was why Light flew all the way over here by himself. Why weren't Rock or Roll with him? As Blues reached the entertainment room, long since noticing that Kalinka had stopped following him, he saw no one there. Blues decided to wait for a while so he took a seat in a straight-back chair next to a window. He sat looking out at the blizzard lost in thought.

Finally, after waiting for some time, he heard the voices of Cossack and Light coming from the stair case that lead to Cossack's lab.

Light was speaking in near perfect Russian "...and the design is practical for construction as well."

"Yes, it is a pity I had to convert it." As both men reached the bottom of the stairs, neither noticing Blues yet, Blues decided to do his trademark whistle. The loud, high-pitched whistle startled both men and they looked at Blues the moment it started until he ended. Both men chuckled before Cossack patted Light on the back and left without speaking a single word.

Blues asked, "So what's up Pops?" as Light took the chair across from him.

"I'll be frank. I want you to know why Wiley has lumped your fate in with mine." Light said with a face full of guilt and anguish.

"Do you think I care why that psycho wants me dead all of a sudden?"

"It's not about caring. This is something I believe you should know. For starters, he doesn't want you dead all of a sudden, he's always wanted you dead. Ever since you grew up differently."

"...What are you trying to say?"

"You...you were Wiley and I's attempt to...take back our families. You see, me and Wiley once had a wife and son. We loved our sons more than life itself...but on a cold day twenty-five years ago...Wiley and I...we had won an award from the science community and our wives and sons were coming to the ceremony by train when one of our new demolition bots, which was the robot we were getting the award for, glitched and started tearing down an old building at 8:00pm, it was set to be 8:00am the next morning. The building happened to be next to the tracks and it knocked the building over in front of the train...it derailed...almost everyone aboard was injured and the police said it was lucky that there were only four deaths...The deaths...they were..." As Light spoke, his voice gradually became shaky he had to stop to regain his composure.

"So...they were your families." Blues finished softly.

Light sat staring out into space as he calmed himself before replying, "Yes...It took everything away from us, that night me hair and beard were jet black and the next morning it was pure white, just like it is now. Wiley lost most of his hair and his lost its reddish color to become white as well. I think Wiley planned on committing suicide but I convinced him to help me with something..."

"...Me." Blues said rather than asked.

"Yes. I gave Wiley the thought that we could play god and recreate our families. You were our bitter sweet dream. We decided to try to build our sons first and tried to combine them into one. The night you were created, Wiley cried for hours in joy. You remember the first few days of your life, how we watched you intensely? We were watching for characteristics of either of our sons. Sadly for us, you displayed none. That was when Wiley started to treat you badly and call you names. It got worse as we realized you chose what commands to obey. Wiley wanted to scrap you and start over but I continued to watch you and learn from you. Finally, that day came with the teleporting accident and Wiley lost it. And the rest is history."

"Hm, so Wiley hates me because I didn't turn out like you wanted?" Blues said with a laugh. "What about Rock, Roll, and Forte?"

"...I built Rock as a way to fix the errors I made in you. Roll was made to look like my wife when she was a small girl. And Forte was Wiley's way of fixing the errors he made in you. I'm sorry." "Ha, like I care. Your the one's who had to pay for it. Pitiful."

"...I know...But you carry a special role in history because of our selfishness. You are the most important creation of this era. I just wish it would have lasted longer...I'm afraid that Wiley will finally obtain his goal and put an end to this era.

"Well we'll have to see won't we?"

Light opened his mouth to speak but Cossack's voice called from his speaker system, "Thomas! Forte sent a message, he says that Wiley has awakened!"

"Time to go." Blues said as both he and Light stood up. Blues put his hand on Light's shoulder and teleported to Cossack's office.

"Wiley's returned huh?" Blues asked as they appeared in the office.

"We have another message, also from Forte. It says that he is at Light's lab and that Wiley should be there any moment."

"Blues, lets go. Cossack, get your Rider ready and get there as fast as possible." Light ordered. This time around, Light put his hand on Blues' shoulder and they teleported to Japan.

They appeared in the same room Blues had teleported in before and they could tell the battle had begun. There was a hole in the wall and explosions could be heard.

"Hurry and help them!" Light said as he walked through the door, towards his office. Blues went the opposite way outside the hole and towards the explosions. They were coming from somewhat down the mountain and as the battle site came into view, Blues saw the monster that was Wiley.

Standing at roughly seven foot, the red demon had horns on his helmet and long blond hair; just as the elder said. He had a blue crystal implanted on his forehead that displayed a red W. The monster had two green crystals on his chest. His shoulder's were square and had Z's on them. His appearance was not what was bothering Blues, it was his power. He could tell just by looking that he was far stronger than anything else by far. Rock and Forte were having a difficult time just dodging him. Both had combined with there canine partners and were flying above blasting at Wiley but the speed that Wiley moved made it easy to dodge them all.

Blues had observed enough. It was his turn to enter the battle. Pulling his shield off his back, Blues let loose the loudest whistle he could muster and all three combatants stopped fighting to look for him.

"Ah Blues, your here. Excellent." Wiley said spotting him first.

"How did you pull this off Wiley? How are you alive?" Blues shouted.

All Wiley did was laugh before he spoke, "I guess I could explain a few things before I achieve my dream. I refined Bassium to a dangerous level. The radiation it spewed was different. I experimented with a few ideas before coming to the idea of using the radition to turn my mind into a virus. When I figured out it was possible, I finished all my preperations and put this body into a capsule. You see, the new radiation gravely illed me and I made that message knowing my time was short."

"So in short, your not the body, just a virus inside it?" Blues asked.

"Exactly, I can utilize this robot's powers to the fullest and even if I did get injured, I'd feel no pain." Wiley said laughing. "So does that thing have a name?"

"Haha, what does it matter to you?" "I like to know the names of the useless scrap metal I destroy."

"You doubt me to the end don't you? Never the less, I call it Zero."

"Zero? Hm, then you recognize you have a zero percent chance of winning do you?"

"SILENCE!!" Wiley, or "Zero" shouted in rage.

"Doc, you know I never listen." Blues said before quickly rolling to his right, the speed at which Wiley shot was unreal, Blues almost didn't notice it. Blues took a glance at where the blast landed and saw the small crater he barely escaped by a single foot. Blues knew what must be done as Rock, Forte, and Wiley exchanged fire and Blues dropped down into the clearing Wiley was in. He started converting his energy into his buster.

Rock and Forte were still flying around but they were heavily damaged just from Wiley's shots grazing them. Wiley's speed was great enough where he could fire shots rapidly enough to keep Blues on the run and return fire to Rock and Forte. Blues was forced to use his shield to take the shots he couldn't dodge. And that's when Blues heard the cry of Rock and Rush; Wiley's blast had tore off Rock's leg from the knee down. A bright flash of red, and Rush's corpse fell with Rock to the ground. Forte made the mistake of trying to catch Rock but Wiley had predicted it and hit him in the gut with a blast. Although it didn't leave a hole, it almost completely ripped apart Forte's chest armor. And like that, Wiley won. Blues was now one on one with a robot that surpassed him ten times over.

He had a chance of winning but He had to get close and that would be impossible. His shield wouldn't last much longer either. A bang sounded off somewhere behind Blues and he saw Wiley get hit by an old fashioned bullet. He turned to see Light holding a pistol up where Blues once stood.

"Wiley!!Don't touch him!" Light shouted in a rage that Blues had never seen before.

Wiley looked down at Rock then back up at Light and grinned. In that instant, Blues knew what would happen. Turning his buster back into a hand, Blues grabbed his shield with both hands and jumped as high as he could as Wiley shot off a blast of Bassium at Light. He heard the impact and the ripping of metal but he didn't feel it. For what seemed like forever, he felt nothing; he even thought he was dead. Without even meaning to he had shut his eyes. Then he felt the lurching of his stomach and opened his eyes to see him falling from his jump.

When he landed, Blues found the armor Cossack had built lying some ten feet in front of him. Inside the armor was another suit of armor, but fitted to Cossack's frame and green. On it's shoulder it had a small cannon and that was the only form weponary it had. The larger suit was already in ruins and Cossack had crawled out to safety as it caught fire. Now was his chance, Blues rushed forward with his shield in front of him and felt a blast crack his shield and another blasted through it, knocking Blues back onto the ground.

"Now that were all here, lets start with Blues, the first ever Robot Master!" Wiley cackled as he walked forward and lifted Blues off the ground by his neck. "Any last words, you worthless piece of trash?"

Blues simply smiled as he once again whistled in difiance. Wiley's evil grin faded and he raised his buster to Blues' face and it began to glow with power.

Once again, a bullet hit Wiley and in that second, Blues slammed his buster into Wiley's forehead and let loose all his energy as he cried "Big Bang Shot!" A powerful blast of white and black plasma erupted from Blues' buster into Wiley's forehead at point blank range. Blues felt his body drop to the ground and he blacked out, never again to awaken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Light's POV, Two Days later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was horrified. His best friend and his eldest Robotic son were gone. Rock's leg and Forte's stomach were fixed and they explained what Wiley said about being a virus. Blues must have figured that the crystal was where the virus was being stored; for that was the only way Wiley could retain control and yet feel no pain. Blues had scacraficed himself to end Wiley, hopefully, for good. Now Rock, Roll, Forte, Mikhail, Kalinka, and himself sat around a capsule with Blues lying in it. Blues had finally been over come by his energy glitch and it was sped up by Blues firing all of his energy at once. Light could fix him, but his memory, personality, and everything that made Blues who he was was gone. Kalinka was in tears. But she was the only one. Rock, Roll, and Forte honored him by showing no tears; if they held any for him at all. And he and Cossack were to old for it. They all sat in silence, just looking at his body.

Finally, Forte, Cossack, and Kalinka rose.

"I'm outta here old man. Thanks for the repairs, I might come back sometime." Forte said as he left the room in a black flash.

Cossack waited until the flash faded to speak, "I'm sorry Thomas. Kalinka and I must get going."

"Thank you Mikhail. I'll call in a few days." Light said not taking his eyes off Blues. "Rock, Roll, why don't you help them out?"

"Al-alright Dr. Light." Roll answered as they both rose and followed the Cossack's out.

"I'm sorry Blues." Light's tears found a way out as the room emptied. "I wish that I could have loved you more." He said rising from his seat. "I'm truly sorry that I tried to make you into my dreams." Light said as he left the room and sealed it with a number key.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time passed. Days became weeks, weeks became months, months became years, and years became decades. In all the time, nothingness was everything to him. And then there was a spark. He remembered everything about himself and he opened his eyes to a blinding light.

"We awoke him..." A man's voice was speaking.

"Yes, good work Dr. Cain."

End

**So how was it? Like I said, I'll tell what place I come in when voting is over. And for those of you who read my stories "True Power" or "Saiyan Tournament" expect updates soon. I can promise an update of True Power within three weeks. Anyways, thank you all for reading.**

-Protohyuuga


End file.
